Love Prank
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: PG13,just in case. Sakura is in love with Syaoran but Syaoran seems to be in love with another girl who just transfer into their highschool.Sakura and Syaoran were archenemy. [Full summary in it. SxS. A little OOC.]


Title: Love prank

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li had hated each other even since they knew each other. Now in High school, they still hate each other and will pick fight with each other. But even since another girl entered the school and their class, Syaoran began to chase the new girl and completely ignored Sakura. What is Sakura going to do? SxS, might be OOC. I'm not sure. One-shot

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!" A girl with purplish hair shouted as she ran up to another girl with short brownish hair.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted smiling. But her expression couldn't hide that sadness in her from her best friend.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Hai," Sakura lied.

"You are lying alright," Tomoyo told Sakura.

"I'm fine really," Sakura reassured her friend. Tomoyo looked at her friend. Clearly she was lying, something was bothering her friend. Holding Sakura's hand, Tomoyo looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Please, Sakura-chan, if there is something that bother you, do tell me," Tomoyo said, "You know I will always be there for you."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura thanked her, "Let's go. I will race you to school." And ran off.

"Wait up! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted and ran after her. Sakura smiled. Not now, she would keep that problem in her heart for now.

In school, everything was going as usual but not for Sakura. Well, it was still the usual flower receiving, gift receiving from admirers of hers. Almost every place she goes. She was used to this attention. What was unusual was Syaoran. She was sure he saw her as she deliberately walked across him right in front of him and he completely ignored her!!! Normally he would tip her off or pull her hair or even find things to argue with her. But he didn't. This wasn't the first time. Ever since Fei was transferred into the school and the same class as them, he seemed to have forgotten about her existence. Even if she teased him, he just smirked and moved off without an argument. Why? What had got it into him? He was acting weird these few days as she totally not idea why.

"Have you heard? Syaoran Li, the most wanted guy in our school. I heard he is going out with Fei!" A girl came shouting as she ran into the class. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the girl as she panted for breath and the rest of girls gathered around her, whispering if it was true.

Just then, the door slid opened and in came Syaoran and Fei, walking hand in hand into the class. The girls went silence as they watched them walked across the classroom, past Sakura and Tomoyo towards their seats. Sakura was staring in shocked. She thought she had seen it wrongly. It was true then! A pain swept past her heart as fast as it seems like an arrow. Why was she feeling so... Lonely? Why did it feel so... Painful? It's just Syaoran Li, her arch-enemy. She couldn't understand why. Even since he didn't argued with her anymore, even since he met Fei, she felt so lonely. It felt as if things will never be the same again. All of a sudden, they felt as if they were total stranger. By then her expression saddened greatly, her tears were fighting to fall but she refused. She refused to let her heart out. She had always been strong, even during her mother's death. She was not willing to fall weak just because Syaoran Li had ignored her!

Tomoyo had seen her friend's expression changed. Sakura's expression clearly showed her how she was feeling at that point of time. She wanted to ask Sakura what was wrong, but she knew how stubborn her friend was. From even since they were born, they knew each other. Cousin was never a term between them, they were closer than sisters. She would not ask her. She knew someday, Sakura would gather her courage and tell her about her problem.

Just then, the bell rang and it was time to have lessons. Sakura couldn't concentrate on her lessons as she thought of nothing, but Syaoran. She missed his teasing and his provoking. She missed the way they used to fight and laughed at their acts. She missed his smile. That smile so special to him. It was not understood by her, why, but she missed him. Even with him so close to her, she felt as if he was so far from her. At a place where she couldn't reach out for.

"Kinomoto! Stop dreaming will you?" Miss Jones's voice snapped Sakura right out of her thoughts as she looked in confusion at her teacher. Everyone was looking at her and she blushed a little. "You are not really strong in your mathematic so please listen to my lesson."

"If only you will make it a little more interesting," Sakura replied as she stood up and smirked at Miss Jones, who was a little flared up upon hearing what she said, "I'm sick of hearing your stupid voice that talks nothing but those... Lecturing that never seems to end. No wonder you are not married at your age."

"Kinomoto, one more word from you," Miss Jones said in anger, "I make sure you suffer."

"You seem to have forgotten that I have a rule set of receiving only one detention from one teacher once a month," Sakura smirked.

"Yes, and apparently you haven't receive any this month," Miss Jones smiled. Sakura just continued to smile at her. She knew she was going to receive detention. She didn't mind. After all, it wasn't the first time she received detention. But this time round, she would be alone to receive detention. And that thought hurt her deep.

"You are receiving detention this afternoon," Miss Jones told her and asked to sit down. Sakura sat down, her hand across her chest and sat back her seat. Detention alone... She felt her heart feeling really down. For the rest of her day, she didn't pay a single attention to the lessons. She was feeling terribly blue.

"Are you sure you want to have your detention alone?" Tomoyo asked after school as she looked at Sakura. Tomoyo had offered to stay behind with Sakura to accompany her.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. I will be fine," Sakura faked a smile, "I will be fine alone."

"If that's what you say," Tomoyo replied, her eyes gentled.

"Why not you run along and find Eriol? I'm pretty sure he is willing to accompany his girlfriend," Sakura teased.

"Sakura-chan! I told you Eriol-kun isn't my boyfriend!" Tomoyo argued back.

"Then why would he reject all the girls for a date except you?" Sakura smirked.

"That's..." Tomoyo blushed while Sakura busted out laughing.

"Tomoyo-chan is so in love with Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted, still blushing.

"I think I heard my name," A man's voice sounded from behind them.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called out. The man had navy-blue hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"What were you girls talking about?" Eriol smiled.

"Nothing special, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo replied.

"If that's what you say, my princess," Eriol replied, as he walked over, took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it light, causing Tomoyo to blush deeper.

"If I may excuse," Sakura smiled, "I think I will run along for my detention. I will see you tomorrow then Tomoyo-chan!" And she ran off.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice didn't make Sakura stop. Instead it made her ran even faster away from them. She wasn't sure how long she had run, but soon enough, she found herself back in the class. It was damn quiet and empty. As empty as Sakura's heart was. Sakura stood in front of her seat. Her tears had flow down her cheeks. Why was it always her? Even Tomoyo had found someone she loved and loved her too. Why was she the only one? She walked over and sat on Syaoran's table. His table was so clean as her fingers slid gently across the table.

No one will ever going to love me. No one.

More tears threatened to fall but Sakura held them back. She couldn't let her father knew she had cried nor her brother for they would question her. How can she tell them she was crying because a certain irritating idiot had completely ignored her existence and flirt with another girl? And worst, that girl's beauty had almost threatened her place in the school. She was alert enough to have notice that. But what she failed to notice was Syaoran. And why was she thinking of him? He was her enemy!! Why was she thinking of him? The image of Syaoran holding Fei's hand and that smile... That smile that originally belong to her... She could no longer hide her feeling.

She loved that guy. She loved the way he used to treat her. She loved the way they used to fight. Even since they met, she had fall in love with him. She never knew. She never knew, not until Fei appeared in their lives. She finally realized how important Syaoran had been to her.

"It's just too late," Sakura sobbed, "Syaoran will never love me. He will only love that woman." Sakura hid her face in her arms and lay on Syaoran's table. "He will never love me."

"What are you mumbling?" A guy's voice asked, making Sakura jerked up and wiping her tears dry. She didn't turn over. She knew that voice so well to know whose voice it was.

"What is it, Syaoran Li?" Sakura snapped, holding her tears back as it once again threaten to fall.

"Miss Jones asked to come over to see if the troublemaker, Sakura Kinomoto had finished her job," Syaoran smirked.

"I'm done," Sakura replied, "What else did she ask you to pass on?"

"You are free to go," Syaoran replied, "If that's what you want to hear."

"Thanks," Sakura replied coldly as she gathered her things into her bag, and moved over to the door to leave. She stared at the floor as she walked towards the door. She didn't want to meet those amber eyes of Syaoran's. She didn't want him to know she was actually crying, crying about him. She just wanted to disappear from his sight.

"Hey, Kinomoto," Syaoran called out as he grabbed Sakura by her right arm and pulled her back, "What were you doing just now on my table?"

"Nothing," Sakura replied, her head still looking at the floor.

"Nothing? That's the funniest thing I ever heard from you, Kinomoto," Syaoran told her coldly, "If I found a scratch on it, I make sure you suffer."

"Let go of me," Sakura whispered, her heart was in total unbearable pain. Even though it was usual in the past that Syaoran would threaten her with that and she cared less on that, she was feeling great pain now. Now that she knew she was madly in love with him.

"What are you whispering?" Syaoran asked.

"I say: Let go of me!!" Sakura shouted, her redden eyes stared into Syaoran's, making him stared at her in shocked. Her tears had filled her eyes. "Please let me go, Li... I just want to go..."

"Kinomoto, what the hell is wrong..." Syaoran was rather shocked by Sakura's sudden change in her attitude and behavior.

"Please," Sakura pleased, "I'm just tired of being your enemy. Tired of not having a lover. Just tired of... Just everything..."

"Kinomoto..." Syaoran looked at Sakura who looked down at the floor once more.

"I miss the past... I miss the way you used to tease me and fight with me... After Fei-san came, you changed," Sakura told him, "You had completely ignored me... Do you know how lonely I felt? How helplessly in love I was with you?"

Hot tears began its flow again. She let it go. She let her feeling, her emotion took over her. She fell into Syaoran's arm and cried. Syaoran held her in his arm, wrapping his arm around her.

"I didn't know you were in love with me," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, "But now I know. I'm sorry."

"I really have no idea whether to hate you or love you," Sakura sobbed. Syaoran sighed as he tilted Sakura's face up to face him. Her eyes were all swollen; her cheeks were reddened as well.

"You have cried a lot," Syaoran replied, "For me."

"It's not your problem right?" Sakura sobbed. Out of the blue, Sakura felt warm lips on hers. Syaoran had leaned in and kissed her by the lips. Shocked, Sakura just stared blankly with her eyes widened. When Syaoran pulled away from her, and looked at her, he thought he saw some disappointment in her emerald eyes.

"Don't cry again, will you?" Syaoran asked, his voice gentled, "It hurts to see you cry because of me."

"Why is that so?" Sakura asked, "Since you and Fei are a couple."

"Because you **are** the reason," Syaoran smiled, "I know you were trying to gain my attention with all that silly actions of yours. And the rumors about me and Fei were going out, it was a prank. To make you jealous."

"What?!" Sakura shouted. It was a joke to make her jealous?

"I was in love with you even since I set my eyes on you," Syaoran explained, "But I didn't know how you feel about me, and we are constantly fighting with each other, arguing with each other. I'm afraid you might reject my feeling."

"You were playing with me the whole time," Sakura shouted as she hit Syaoran's chest playfully and yet hard.

"Ouch... That's hurts Sakura," Syaoran replied as he caught her hands.

"Don't do that again," Sakura told him, blushing.

"I wouldn't if you are willing to be my girlfriend," Syaoran laughed.

"Who do you think you are to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura made a face, trying to hide her happiness she was feeling in her, now that she knew Syaoran loved her too.

"Then I will have to make you more jealous by going out with more girls," Syaoran replied, his eyes turned a round.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted in annoy.

"I was just joking," Syaoran smiled even brighter and kissed her by the cheek. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and tip-toed to kiss his lips fully. Syaoran was taken back, but slowly he leaned in, deepened the kiss in the process, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation she had never felt before. Pulling away from each other, both were out of breath and blushing madly.

"Are you still going to reject me, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Then I will have to kiss you until you accept me," Syaoran gave her a wolfish smile.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, "But I will be your girlfriend if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"You are to love me, and only me," Sakura told him, "Promise?"

Syaoran blinked at Sakura and then smiled at her, "Will this answer your question?" Syaoran gave her another quick kiss on her lips. Sakura smiled.

Yes, that answered all her questions.

* * *

Sorry people, I haven't started on the new chapter for the story 'When things come about'. Don't worry. I will be writing it soon. (I hope.) This story is written on the final day of exam for now. Well, pretty much to remind me how badly I have done for my exams. In all case, hope you people like it. But please forgive my mistake if there is any...

Signing off with love,

Kit.


End file.
